Lupita Leal
) |familiares = Alfredo Leal (hermano) Miguel Ángel Leal (hermano) Carlos Íñigo (tío) |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |twitter = lulealr |instagram = loops_leal }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Guadalupe "Lupita" Leal es una actriz mexicana de doblaje. Es conocida por ser la voz de Carly Shay en ICarly, Alex Russo en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place y Luna Lovegood en las peliculas de Harry Potter. Es hermana de los actores de doblaje Alfredo Leal y Miguel Ángel Leal. Actualmente es la voz recurrente de Miranda Cosgrove y Selena Gomez. Carlyicarly.png|Carly Shay en iCarly, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. The_Loud_House_Leni_Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. LSPCElizabethLiones.png|Elizabeth Liones en Los siete pecados capitales, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Aqui.jpg|Alex Russo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place. 32.jpg|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi en Digimon: Digital Monsters. HPLunaLovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood en la saga de Harry Potter. Nicol_=P.jpg|Nicole Bristow en Zoey 101. Biyomon.jpg|Biyomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Gwen ovniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (2ª voz) de Ben 10: Omniverse. Gwen Tennyson.png|Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10 (2016). Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris (voz actual) en Hora de aventura. Rangopriscilla.jpg|Priscilla en Rango. Pear butter MLP.png|Pear Butter en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Bombón_TPPG2016.png|Bombón en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Felicity Especial.png|Felicity Fox en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Archivo:FabiaSheen.jpg|Fabia Sheen de Bakugan. Millie3.png|Millie en Shaman King. Mei-mei.jpg|Mei-Mei en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Yubel.jpg|Yubel en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Ygritte_HBO.jpg|Ygritte en El juego de tronos. Candace_Undateable_(18).jpg|Candace en Solteros desesperados. Angie-mcalister-profile.jpg|Angie Mcalister en Bajo el domo. Anna.jpg|Anna en Diarios de vampiros. Emmatlg.jpg|Emma Becker (1ª voz) en El juego de las mentiras. Sutton.jpg|Sutton Mercer (1ª voz) también en El juego de las mentiras. Tess_Foster.jpg|Tess Foster en Life with Boys. 2399160367 2.jpg|Laura Z en Dino Rey. P8192215_n554035_cc_v3_aa.jpg|Kitty Ko en Secuaces. Sobrina de Meaney.jpg|Jinny, la exploradora en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Emmy.png|Emmy (2ª voz) en Dragon Tales. Shope_from_Supernoobs.png|Shope en Supernoobs. Screenshot (1726).png|Naughty Kitty en Atomic Puppet. CharaImage Mireille Caquet.png|Mireille Caquet en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Lydia LLdMM.png|Lidya en La ley de Milo Murphy. Mayabeja.jpg|Es la voz actual de la Abeja Maya. Kanna.png|Kanna (1ª voz) en Inuyasha. BIANCAPOKEMON.png|Bianca en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Moegi NS.png|Moegi en Naruto. Sinonsao.png|Shino Asada / Sinon en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Chico TBATB.png|Chico en El niño y la bestia. Bandicam_2017-01-05_18-24-57-272.jpg|Fiona, la zorra en Origanimales. Miranda-cosgrove-at-nickelodeon-2017-kids-choice-awards-in-los-angeles-03-11-2017_3.jpg|Lupita Leal dobla regularmente a Miranda Cosgrove. Selena Gomez 2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Selena Gomez. Alexa_Nikolas_.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alexa Nikolas. Archivo:Yoon_Eun_Hye_Wiki.jpg|Lupita ha doblado a Yoon Eun Hye en varios dramas. Archivo:Nanda_Costa_7.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Nanda Costa en las producciones brasileñas. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. Filmografía Anime Mai Nakahara *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Mei-Mei *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Mei-Mei Noriko Shitaya *Naruto - Moegi *Naruto Shippūden - Moegi Atori Shigematsu *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Biyomon / Yokomon *Digimon 02 - Biyomon Otros *Digimon: Digital Monsters - T.K Takaishi *Digimon 02 - Laura / Takashi (1ª voz) *Inuyasha - Kanna / Kaede (niña) / Sayo / Susuna / Hitomi / Inuyasha (niño, 1ª voz) / Ayame (niña) / Voces adicionales *Crayon Shin-chan - Daisy Nohara (2ª temp.) *Bakugan - Princesa Fabia Sheen / Kazarina *Pokémon - Bianca / Janina / Crystal / Admiradora de Cilan / Chili y Cress / Admiradora de Elesa / Voces adicionales (temp. 13) *Pokémon XY - Linnea *Magical Doremi - Maki Higuchi *Shaman King - Millie *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Yubel / Jasmine (a partir de la segunda temporada) *Dino Rey - Laura / Sheer *Bailando con vampiros - Insertos *Death Note - Enfermera / Voces adicionales *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Masaru Hyuga / Marie Scheneider *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Maria (2ª voz) *009-1 - Berta Kästner / Agente 009-4 *Los siete pecados capitales - Elizabeth Liones / Liz *Sword Art Online II - Shino Asada / Sinon *Devilman Crybaby - Non (ep. 7) *Children of the Whales - Neri *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Nanami *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Zuzu Boyle Series animadas *Ben 10 (2016) - Gwen Tennyson *Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Felicity Fox *Monster High - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *La Mascota de la Clase - Younghee / Chelsey *American Dad! - Libby (Algunos espisodios) *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Carla / Gemela Águila Dorada / Anita & Nikita Suárez *Futurama - Voces diversas (desde temp. 5) *Phineas y Ferb - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (gritos) *El Principito - Onyx *Atomic Puppet - Naughty Kitty *Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Mira *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Barriss Offee (2ª voz; 5ta temporada) / Teckla Minnau (2ª voz; 6ta temporada) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Lydia *La abeja Maya (2013) - Maya *Max Steel (2013) - Sydney Gardner *Ben 10: Omniverse - Gwen Tennyson (2ª voz) *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Ashley (1ª Voz) *Hora de Aventura - Arcoiris (Temporada 5.2ª) / Viola (2ª voz) *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Mireille Caquet *LEGO: Friends - Stephanie *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon / Pear Butter (Temp. 7) *MAD - Miranda Cosgrove (temp. 4) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Bombón *Supernoobs - Shope *El mundo de Craig - Maney *The Loud House - Leni Loud *Origanimales - Fiona, la zorra Series de TV Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - Carly Shay *iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: La Psicopata - Carly Shay *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Carly Shay *iCarly: Más Psicópata que Nunca - Carly Shay *iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América - Carly Shay *iCarly: El adiós - Carly Shay *Drake & Josh - Megan Parker (solo en el episodio "El concurso de baile") *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Megan Parker *Zoey 101 - Paige Howard *7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove - Ella misma *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon - Ella misma Selena Gomez *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex - Alex Russo *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Alex Russo *Hannah Montana - Mikayla *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Ella misma *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana - Alex Russo *Sunny entre Estrellas - Ella misma *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma *Jonas Brothers: viviendo el rock - Ella misma *¡Que Onda! - Ella misma *PrankStars - Ella misma Britt Robertson *Bajo el domo - Angie McAlister (2013-2014) *El circulo secreto - Cassie Blake (2011-2012) *Life Unexpected - Lux (2010-2011) Alexa Nikolas *Zoey 101 - Nicole Bristow *Zoey 101: Receso de primavera - Nicole Bristow *Hechiceras - Niña Otros *Westworld - Elsie Hughes (Shannon Woodward) (2016-presente) *Defiance - Jessica "Berling" Rainer (Anna Hopkins) (2014-presente) *Los deshechados - Jill Garvey (Margaret Qualley) (2014-presente) *The 100 - Octavia Blake (Marie Avgeropoulos) (2014-presente) *Lindas mentirosas - Claire (Skyler Day) (2015) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Nixie (Ivy Latimer) (2013) *Banshee - Deva Hopewell (Ryann Shane) (2013-presente) *Los expedientes secretos X - Brianna Stapleton (Sarah Jeffery) (2018) *Between - Samantha "Sam" (Abigail Winter) (2015-2016) *A to Z - Lora (Hong Chau) (2014-2015) *Suburgatory - Tessa Altman (Jane Levy) (2011-2014) *Life with Boys - Tess Foster (Torri Webster) (2011-2013) *Los mal pagados - Sophia Swanson (Michelle Ang) (2012-2013) *El juego de las mentiras - Emma Becker y Sutton Mercer (Alexandra Chando) (2011-2012) voz *Del montón - Carly D'Amato (Alex Frnka) (2012) *El juego de tronos - Ygritte (Rose Leslie) (2012-2014) / Gilly (Hannah Murray) voz (2012) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Harmony (Lindsay Pearce) (2011) *Chica indiscreta - Sophie (Sonya Harum) (2009-2010) *Monk - Julie Teeger (3ª temporada) *Diarios de vampiros - Annabelle (Malese Jow) *Las chicas Gilmore - April Nardini *La siguiente super modelo americana - Erin Wagner-ciclo 13 (2009) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Blair (Ciara Bravo) *El Cazador - Marinalva (Nanda Costa) *Hannah Montana - Joannie (un solo capítulo) *El show de Amanda - Voces diversas *Drake & Josh - Gwendy, Helen pequeña (Georgia), voces diversas *1000 maneras de morir - Voces Adicionales *Las brujas de East End - Amy Matthews (Tiya Sircar) *The Next Step: Academia de danza - Emily *Scream Queens - Feather McCarthy (Tavi Gevinson) *Sobrenatural - Lilith (Sierra McCormick) *Alien Rangers- Tanya (Niña) Dramas coreanos Yoon Eun Hye *El príncipe del café - Go Eun Chan *Educando a la princesa - Shin Chae Kyung Kim Yoo Jung * Mamá Enojada - Oh Ah Ran * La luna abraza al sol - Yeon Woon (joven) Otros *Goblin, el solitario ser inmortalGoblin: El solitario ser inmortal - Ji Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) *W: Dos mundos - Oh Yeon Joo (Han Hyo Joo) *De nuevo un final feliz - Go Dong Mi (Yoo In Na) *Ella era bonita - Sun Min (Cha Jung Won) *La emperatriz Ki - Ki Seung Nyang/Emperatriz Ki (Ha Ji Won) *El Hombre Inocente - Seo Eun Gi (Moon Chae Won) *Cinderella man - Seo Yeo Jin (Im Yoona) *La reina de las esposas - Voces adicionales *La hoguera de la ambición - Baek In-Gi *Una joya en el palacio - Choi Geum Young (Hong Ri Na) Películas Selena Gomez *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Madison *Sin escape (2013) - La niña *Los Muppets (2011) - Ella misma *Princesa por accidente (2011) - Grace Bennett/Cordelia Winthrop-Scott *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Beezus Quimby *Programa de protección para princesas (2009) - Carter Mason *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Alex Russo *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Mary Santiago Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Carly Shay *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) - Carly Shay *iCarly en Japón (2008) - Carly Shay *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Megan Parker *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Joni North Evanna Lynch *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Luna Lovegood Dakota Fanning *Vida de motel (2012) - Annie James *Héroes (Push) (2009) - Cassie Holmes *Sabor a miel (2008) - Lily Owens Morganna Bridgers *Annabelle (2014) - Debbie *El conjuro (2013) - Debbie Liana Liberato *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Kim *Editando al amor (2012) - Kate Tiya Sircar *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Neha *17 otra vez (2009) - Samantha Mary-Kate Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Shane Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Melanie "Mel" Porter Ashley Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Elizabeth "Lizzie" Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Allyson "Ally" Porter Taylor Momsen *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Alexandra *Hansel y Gretel (2002) - Gretel Otros *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) - Riza Hawkeye (Misako Renbutsu) *La torre oscura (2017) - Tirana (Abbey Lee) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - Mantis (Veronica Ngo) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) - Catherine "Kitty" Bennet (Suki Waterhouse) *Puente de espías (2015) - Carol Donovan (Eve Hewson) *Mistress America (2015) - Nicolette (Jasmine Cephas Jones) *The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) - Olivia Tanis (Melissa Roxburgh) *La horca (2015) - Cassidy Spilker (Cassidy Gifford) *Escalofríos (2015) - Hannah Stine (Odeya Rush) *Legado (2015) - Tracey (Jenna Goodwin) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Jessie Pierce (Sofia Black-D'Elia) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Amelia (Fiona Hampton) *El blog de una adolescente (2014) - Katie Kampenfelt (Britt Robertson) *Windstorm, el caballo indomable (2013) - Mika (Hanna Binke) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Harlow (Tanya Fear) *Grace Unplugged (2013) - Grace Trey (Amanda Michalka) *Un día a la vez (2013) - Jillian (Jess Weixler) *Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - Ophélia (Charlotte Le Bon) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Candace (Nina Dobrev) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Laureen (Ali Tataryn) *Born to Race (2011) - Rachel (Johanna Braddy) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Mujer Joven (Michaela Mann) *Nunca me abandones (2010) - Kathy (Carey Mulligan) / (Isobel Meikle-Small) (joven) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Andrea "Andi" (Emma Roberts) *¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) - Poppy Colfax (Juliette Goglia) *Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Jenny Perotti (adolescente) (Christa B. Allen) *Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) - Natalie (Grete Havnesköld) *La piedra mágica (2009) - Helvetica Black (Jolie Vanier) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Paulina (Jessica McLeod) *Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) - Truvy (Sarah Hagan) *La isla de Nim (2008) - Nim (Abigail Breslin) *Espejos siniestros (2008) - Anna Esseker (niña) (Adina Rapiteanu) *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Megan (Taylor Glow) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Lilly Burns (Marlene Lawston) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Rhonda (Samm Todd) *Becoming Jane (2007) - Voces adicionales *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Rachel Ryan (Conchita Campbell) *Menores sin control (2006) - Grace Conrad (Gia Mantegna) *Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) - Chanelle (Emily Hampshire) *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Shelly (Gemmenne de la Peña) *Encuentros y despedidas (2005) - Voces adicionales *Bibi, la hechicera (2004) - Bibi Blocksberg (Sidonie Von Krosigk) *La navidad de Carol (2003) - Lily (Holliston Coleman) *Érase una noche (2001) - Kaitlin Wrigley (Brenda Grate) *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Voces adicionales *Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Clara (Hannah Bould) *La laguna azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (niña) (Elva Josephson) (2ª versión) Películas animadas *La abeja Maya: La película - Maya (tráiler) *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawdeen Wolf (Salli Saffioti) *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *Barbie: La princesa de las perlas (2014) - Sandrine *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Mavis (Selena Gomez) (tráilers) *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Kylie Morgan *Rango (2011) - Priscilla (Abigail Breslin) *Horton y el mundo de los Quién (2008) - Voces adicionales *Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Voces adicionales *Vecinos invasores (2006) - Voces adicionales *Stuart Little 3 (2006) - Brooke *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) - Voces adicionales *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) - Voces adicionales *Las locuras del emperador (2000) - Voces adicionales *Dinosaurio (2000) - Voces adicionales *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar (2000) - Bebé pingüina *Playa monstruo - Jan Películas de anime *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Miyoko Mangetsu *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Broly (bebé) / Trunks (bebé) *Digimon: La película - T.K. Takaishi (niño) / Biyomon *El niño y la bestia - Chico *Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Shino Asada / Sinon Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect - Luna Lovegood *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen, Gwen Poole / Gwenpool *LEGO Dimensions - Luna Lovegood *Halo 5 Guardians - Holly Tanaka *Destiny 2 - Suraya Hackthorne *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Prunia Telenovelas brasileñas Nanda Costa *Vivir la vida - Soraya Vilela *La guerrera - Morena Ribeiro *Imperio - Joana de la Concepción Santos *La trampa - Sandra Elena dos Passos Reis Carla Salle *Laberintos del corazón - Mel *Mujeres ambiciosas - Helô *Totalmente diva - Leila Carol Abras *Ciudad Paraíso - Jacira *Avenida Brasil - Begonia Marisol Ribeiro *América - Kerry *Siete pecados - Eliete Otros *El clon - Aimée (Aimée Ubacker) *Dance dance dance - Suzy Farias (Naruna Costa) *Cuna de gato - Luli (Marcela Ricca) *Escrito en las estrellas - Michelle (Larissa Biondo) *Dinosaurios y robots - Marcia (Aline Peixoto) *Cuento encantado - Azucena Bezerra / Aurora Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Bianca Bin) *Flor del Caribe - Marizé (Livian Aragão) *Por siempre - Débora (Rosanne Mulholland) *Verdades secretas - Samia (Alessandra Ambrosio) *Reglas del juego - Dora (Giselle Batista) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *1.2.3 Producciones *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Lupita ha compartido personajes en varias ocasiones con Elsa Covián: **Elsa dobló a Megan Parker en Drake & Josh durante toda la serie, y Lupita la reemplazó en los tres últimos episodios. **Elsa dobló a Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10: Omniverse desde la 1ª hasta la 4ª temporada; para cuando la serie cambió de estudio, Lupita reemplazó a Elsa en lo que quedaba de la serie y en el presente continúa doblándola en la serie de Ben 10 de 2016. Enlaces externos * Leal, Lupita Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010